board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 Lottery
The latest in a series of lotteries made by a series of users. This one was made by SuperSmash Master. Item List: Normal ($2000 each, unless specified) Pick Pocket (1500): Steal $1000 from the people directly above and below you. Cash Exchange: For every 1000 points you are willing to give up, you gain 500 dollars. Likewise, for every 500 dollars you are willing to give up, you gain 1000 points. Heart Container (1500): Recover Half of your HP Phoenix Down: Ressurect one dead user and take half of their money. Sneaky Poison (3/3): Target player cannot gain hp today. This item can be used once per day and has enough poison for three uses, but can be refilled by paying $500. Flag: If an item would be stolen from your inventory, this item is stolen instead. Cup and Balls: Steal one item of Powerful or lower rank from one player. Then give that player an item in return. Bomb Arrow: Target one player. Destroy one Item and take away 1/4 of their HP Disc Primitive: Does not dissapear upon use. Throw at a user to cause them to lose 10 HP, The disk then returns to the user. Can only use once per day. Regeneration - Automatically gain 100 HP per day for 5 lottery days. Autopilot - If for some reason you are absent for a lottery challenge, this item randomly selects answers from other players and uses them for that day. Rare ($5500, unless specified) Step Up: Moves your score up to tie with the person who is directly above you on the leaderboard Point Plant: Earns 50 points the first day you have it. For every additional day you have it in your inventory, the amount it gives you doubles Super Item Blaster 2100: Blasts away any item owned by anyone above you on the leaderboard Double-Edged Sword: Deals 300 damage to a person of your choice, but also deals the user 100 damage Ancient Diamond: This old jewel is really heavy, and worth quite a bit. Trade this in to get either 10,000 points or 10,000 dollars. If you wish, you may instead throw it at any one player, and deal 10,000 points damage to them. However, that player then may keep the Ancient Diamond, and may use it as they see fit. Senbonzakura: Takes 1000 points off the top 5 users on the board. Soul Link: Pick another player. You may give up any amount of points or money, and the player you picked must do the same. Sleepy Poison (3/3): Target player cannot use items today. The bottle can be used once per day and has enough poison for three uses, but can be refilled by paying $1000. Root Beer: Shake a can, and spray it at someone on the board. For that day, that person will be sticky, and cannot gain or lose points that day. Sequencer: Must have Disc Primitive to use... Allows you to throw the Disc 4 times in the same day Cluster: Must have the Disc Primitive to use... Causes the disk to explode upon impact, Deals 150 HP damage, but the disk does not return Beating Heart: You mourn for your fellow lottery players when they're attacked by someone else's item. Can only be used on someone who has lost points from an attack by someone else's item THAT DAY. You restore half the points they lost, and in doing so gain that amount. Fetid Cheese: Using the Fetid Cheese cause the 2 players above and below you to become overwhelmingly sick, vomiting away 500 points, 500 dollars, or 50 health at random. Powerful ($10000 each, unless specified) Blue Shell: Deals 150 Damage to a person of your choice. Cheat Sheet: Get the maximum reward for the challenge of your choice on the day of use. Force Field: No damage from items or challenges for 1 day. Robbing from the Rich: When used, if the person who posted directly before using this item has more points than you, you take half of their points. But if the person that posts directly after using this has less points than you, that person takes half of your points. Sword and Shield: Deal damage to one player's points equal to half your point total. Any attacks against your points are negated. Sacrifice half of your points, all your money, and this Item in order to take one Chocoboslayer's Armor and add it to your Inventory. Bottled Fairy: If your hp would be reduced to zero, the bottle breaks and the fairy revives you to full hp. Item Proof Vest - Immune to items (good or bad) for 5 days. Can't be turned off. 401k Plan - Gain 20% interest each lottery day on your $. Lucky Egg: Use the egg. You gain the number of points as the last second of your post x100. (so :42 would get 200, :43 would get 300 and so on). Can be used TWICE but only ONCE per day. If used on back to back days, and the rewards are the same (i.e. :X3 both days) then you win 1000$ Crappy Summer Movie: By forcing any one lottery player to watch this movie, they must choose a challenge from that day. They lose any benefits and/or losses from that challenge, and you automatically gain the best possible result (points>money>item>hp). This doesn't affect your own challenges. Godlike ($15000 each, unless specified) Revenge: If an item is used against you, use this to deal back double that damage. (If someone steals $1000 from you, you get $2000 from them. If someone deals 200 Damage to you, you deal 400 damage to them). Can not be stolen or destroyed by other items. Can only be used on the day damage is received Ammonia Wipes: Erase the last digit of somebody's score Anti-Loss Spray: Permanently keeps an item in your inventory until you use it. This prevents any item, no matter how godly or perfect, from getting rid of it. Lock-up Glitch: No more items can be used this day. Sacrificial Beam: Sacrifice any amount of points you wish, and attack one person. That person loses 3x the amount of points you lose. Stock Market: Sacrifice any number of points and/or money. If the last number of the seconds of your post is odd, the points/money are gone, and cannot be retrieved. If the last number is even, multiply the amount of points/money you gave up, and add them to your total. If you have any deleted posts in this topic on the same day you use this Item, your points, money, and HP are immediately reduced to 1, and all actions you've made are negated. Chocoboslayer's Armor: This Item may only be obtained through the effects of Sword and Shield. Whenever you are targeted by an Item effect, you may pay $500 to negate that attack, and transfer it to any other player. In addition, you may deal damage to any one player's points equal to your point total. You may use this attack once per turn, but there is no limit to the number of Item attacks you can negate per turn. This Item cannot be used with the Choice Band, and does not leave your Inventory unless it is destroyed. If this Item is destroyed, all damage done to you during the next round is doubled. Omega Bomb: The first user to compete in the round that this weapon is used, gets their points reduced to 1 Leos_Axe's Axe: Give up half your HP. Now pick any 4 players and cut their HP, Money, or Points in half. Trade Bait: This item can be traded for any other person's item of your choice. However, you can not use the item you acquired until the person you gave Trade Bait to gets rid of it. You can not trade the Trade Bait back to the person who just traded it to you. Concrete Donkey: Summons a Giant concrete donkey above the leader board. The donkey falls at the end of the day causing the leader to lose 1/2 of their points and HP, the next person to lose 1/3 of their points and HP, then 1/4 to the next, and 1/5 to the fourth victim, after witch the donkey falls to dust. Ladder: Use to automatically gain just enough points to go up 3 spots on the leaderboard (i.e. 100 points above the person you're going to pass, or 1 point above is the former would put you more than 3 spots ahead). Requires all of your money to be spent, minimum $1000. Perfect - None yet... Category:User Projects